


Songs in The Basement

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, i dont wanna put tags rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blah blah blah, kidnapping and human trafficking, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea  
> for once its not centered around aron guys!!  
> not much to say  
> enjoy~~ you hoe bagels for hu

Danny moaned as he rolled over on the cold concrete. His head was aching and so were his limbs. He opened his eyes and looked from side to side in the dark room.  
A warehouse from the looks.

"Morning, sleepy." Said a rough, scratchy voice from the corner opposite of his. Danny looked over and saw, even though he had to squint because he didn't have his contacts or glasses, a man with a matted mess of hair, he was thin and looked battered and beaten.

Danny sat up and became incredibly self conscience when he realized he was butt naked.  
He hunched over and covered himself with his body.

"Hey, Aron, wake up, your fucking team mate is here." Danny heard rambunctious laughter from his right and another voice screamed back, "That's rude, Jordon! Stop it!"

So Jordon, Aron and who ever the other guy is. Danny listened to Aron and Jordon arguing back and forth until a door opened, the metal scraping the ground, a light blinding him.  
He shut his eyes and opened them again to see a tall man with black, wavy hair standing in the door way, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
"Jorel told me to shut you guys up."

The one guy, who's name Danny didn't know, looked terrified.  
"I don't wanna do anything today so just keep it down." He turns to the the guy with the matted down, curly hair.  
"Hey, Matty." He says, running his fingers through the knots in the other's hair, "We need to brush this out don't we? I'll find Jorel and ask him if that's okay, alright, Matty?"  
The smaller man nodded, his eyes squeezed closed as, "Okay, Dylan."  
It was barely above a whisper as he said the name.

Dylan kissed the top of his head and left the room again, shutting the door behind him, leaving them all in the dark again.

"Matthew, stop whining. You've got the nice guy, Aron and I have to deal with Jorel and George." Jordon sneered at the guy trembling in the corner.

"And so does the new guy." Danny hears Aron say. The first thing he's said in a calm voice since Danny's been there.  
"What's you name?" Aron asked.

"Daniel Murillo, but I'd prefer if you'd call me Danny." His voice carried easily in the quiet room and sounded more cheerful than the others.  
"So, Jordon, when's your daddy gonna come get you?" Aron sounded like he was taunting the other man.  
"We all know you have fucking Stockholm Syndrome for your daddy." Aron was definitely taunting Jordon.

"At least he loves me." Jordon shot back.  
Aron snorted and laughed loudly, "Oh my fucking God! That's the best thing ever! Dylan loves Matt more than George loves you!"  
He continued to laugh for the next hour it seemed, he sounded deranged and detached to the scenario at hand until the door opened again and he shut up.

A different man stood there, shorter, big gauges in his ears, his body covered in tattoos.  
"Aron, bring Danny up to my room please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fite me ao3  
> you sleezey ho  
> aight, i decided to post this early because im a bit pissy rn.  
> enjoy~~ you jorel sucking-up-to bitches

Danny gulped harshly as Aron led him by the hand out of the room, up a flight of stairs, through a lounge like room, up more stairs, right around a corner, up six more steps and into a room.  
It was lush with a large bed with red sheets and pillows, a brown duvet. A night stand stood on either side of the bed, one was covered in various pill bottles and the other with books and pens, almost all of them chewed into oblivion.

Aron kneeled down on the floor and motioned for Danny to do the same.  
As he did he heard foot steps coming up the stairs.  
"Hi, boys." It was that guy with the gauges again.  
The door was closed and Danny saw the guy walk in front of his field of vision, which was quite short and blurry.  
The guy crouched in front of him and said, "I'm Jorel. Nice to meet you, Danny. I've been very excited for to finally meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you from the people I got you from."

Danny looked the guy over, he was no where near as skinny as Aron but not as built as that Dylan guy.  
"Not one for speaking, eh?"

Danny shook his head, he didn't want to say anything to agitate the man.  
"That's good. It's nice to have a change from Aron's salty rudeness." Jorel said, petting the died blonde hair on Danny's head.  
"Hey! That's-" Aron started and was cut off my Jorel back handing him over the mouth.  
"Aron, I will tape up that pretty mouth of-" "Do it then! See if I care, Jorel!" Aron was sassy to say the least.

Jorel stood up and from inside one of the nightstand's drawers he pulled out a roll of bright pink duct tape.  
Jorel pulled off a strip and pushed Aron onto his back.  
"That won't do shit, Jorel! I got fuckin' hands!" He started to laugh again, sounding detached at what was happening once again.

The first strip was placed over his upper lip, then a second, shorter one in the middle, then a smaller, third one at the bottom.  
Aron's laughs were muffled now but just as horrifying.

Aron was trying to tear at the tape and Jorel shoved his hands to his sides and wrapped the tape around them, effectively pinning them to his hips.

Danny stared at the terrifying scene. He didn't want that to happen to him, he'll stay quiet, that's the better choice.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Jorel says as he runs a hand through his hair.  
"I hope I haven't scared you too much. He's been here a long time and never learns."   
Jorel starts to smile, "I bet you're a quick learner, Danny."

Danny wants to move away as Jorel moves closer to him, a hand placed on his chest and the other on his upper arm.  
He whimpers, scared of the other man.  
"Shhhhh. It's fine Danny Boy." Jorel said, nibbling at his neck.

Danny breathed heavily through his nose as Jorel licked and bit at his skin and tendons.  
He moaned loudly and unintentionally as Jorel bit down on his stemocleidomastoid muscle. He wriggled around as he heard Aron giggle at the sound, a muffled slur of words coming from his taped over mouth.

Danny flinched as he felt Jorel's hand touch him, probably where it really shouldn't, and move slowly up and down. 

Danny didn't want all of this attention, it freaked him out more than the fact that he was being used as some sex slave.   
He mustered up the courage to ask, "W-What about Aron-n?"

"Awe, Danny Boy, that's so thoughtful to think of your brother like that. You wanna un-tape him for me, baby?" Jorel sounded like he was trying to be loving and coddle Danny, and the fact that he called Aron his brother only confirmed the idea that these people had a dadd kink. As Aron had said previously with Jordon and whoever George is.

Danny nodded and crawled over to Aron, the other's eyes shot over to him and his fists clenched by his sides.  
"Here's a pair of scissors, if you hurt him or me you /will/ be punished, Daniel." Jorel handed him a pair of red handled scissors and he nodded rapidly.

\--------

After he had cut Aron out of the tape he had lunged at Jorel, knocking Danny out of the ways.  
Not long after that was Danny brought back to the basement and given a mattress, pillow, blanket and a heavy collar with a keyed padlock chained to a post in the middle of the room.

"Good night, hoe bagels!" Jordon called from his side of the room where he was flopped haphazardly onto his mattress.  
"Good night, Jordon, Danny." Matt said from his corner by the door.

Danny stayed quiet, his far side of the room was dark except for the faint moon light coming through the prison cell style window above him.  
"I said, good night, hoe bagels. That means you, Danny." Jordon said again, sounding a little irritated.

"Good night, Jordon. Good night, Matt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhh hmm  
> comments over kudos  
> not much to say bout this one tho, just here, my fucked mind playing away and not letting me sleep.  
> fite me ao3  
> cant stop wont stop  
> gfto bro


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry to say, but im cancelling this story. i cant do much about the fact that i dont have a motive for it.  
> but, feel free to adopt the story and take it away from where it left off or even rewrite it!
> 
> so, enjoy the little bit i left off on two weeks ago before falling into another existential crisis!!

Danny rolled around on his mattress, the thin wool blanket wrapped around him tightly. The sun was shining through the window above him and talking from the other three dwellers could be heard.

Aron was incoherently mumbling something and the only words he could make out were "Daddy", "Jordon", and his own name, "Danny".

Danny eventually decided it was time to open his eyes and face the world. You know, stop being a wuss and grab life by the balls.

"Morning." He muttered at the others.  
"Morning." Was the only response he got from Matt before he went back into the convo.

"Any one know what time it is?" Danny asked, sitting up and adjusting the collar around his neck that had turned around in his sleep.

"Almost time to go upstairs." Jordon said before going back into the quiet conversation with Aron and while Matt watched.

"It's also shower day, Jordon, don't forget that." Matt said, smiling happily. 

Danny looked around the room more and saw that Jordon and Aron's beds were closer to each other on the right side of the room while Matt's was to the left by the door.  
Danny leaned back against the wall and stared at the door.

When it finally opened Dylan stood there, dressed in a tank top and sagging shorts, he had a ring of keys in his hand as he walked over to Matt.  
He unlocked the padlock on Matt's collar and moved over to Danny.  
As huge as Dylan was he didn't seem scary, he just acted like he was always stoned from the few times Danny had seen him.  
"Hey, don't move from here until I tell you to, mkay?"  
Danny nodded and watched as he un-collared Jordon and Aron.

"Alrighty, boys, let's go up stairs." Dylan motioned for then to follow.  
The first to get up was Matt, followed by Jordon, then Danny, and lastly Aron.  
Danny caught a glance at Aron and saw that there was a red mark in the shape of the tape that was over his mouth, along with other fresh marks on his body.

 

Once they were upstairs Dylan passed out a set of clothes to each man. Danny was handed a tight, orange and black striped tank top, a pair of off white skinny jeans, and a pair of, what looked like, women's underwear.  
Danny looked up at Dylan questioningly and all he got in return was a, "Jorel's choice for you, not mine."

He started with putting the panties on, happy to just be covered up.  
Situating himself was a bit more difficult than he had anticipated, but uncomfortably watching Aron do it had given him an idea of how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would say comments over kudos but its not necessary considering this is unfinished and cancelled.  
> thanks for the fun tho.  
> ill be returning to ao3 when ive settled down a bit into whats happening in my life rn.  
> if you actually care enough you can hmu on tumblr if you wanna have some updates on the next few stories ill be doing as ive decided to start talking about them there.

**Author's Note:**

> commments over kudos, kiddos!  
> really tho tell me what ya think about this one!


End file.
